Diazepam
by barn loren
Summary: A veces los sueños pueden hacerse realidad harukaXmichiru YURI


**HOla a todos! aqui un one shot**

**Diazepam**

En una oficina, onceavo piso, ejecutiva de ventas, una vida monótona, yacía en un asiento, permanecía inmóvil, miraba por la ventana, la lluvia caía con tanta ferocidad que pareciese que no fuese a caer nunca más; jamás pensó que su vida se tornara en todo lo contrario de lo que había soñado.

Tantos sueños, tantas ilusiones cada ambición que tenía cuando era una simple adolescente que vivía en Japón con su madre, la madre que le consentía que su sueño fuese ser corredora de autos sin juzgarla, lo peor sucedió cuando aquella amable mujer rubia de quien heredó solamente la belleza enfermara y muriera, el resto de su ser era heredado de su padre, un empresario ambicioso de estados unidos, trabajaba en uno de esos enormes rascacielos en New York, ella era menor de edad y sus tías no podían hacerse cargo de ella.

Pronto ese hombre del que únicamente recibía una llamada telefónica en su cumpleaños y navidad, llegó a su vida para quedarse y hacer de ella su heredera, su espejo.

Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor llegó cuando tuvo que decirle adiós a la chica que amaba, huyó de la verdad y ni siquiera le explicó, no le dijo nada, sólo la dejó ahí parada en medio del parque mientras anochecía, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer:

* * *

_-me voy a ir de Japón y no voy a regresar-le dijo la rubia a aquella chica de ojos zafiro-_

_-pero, pero ¿Por qué?_

_-porque debo hacerlo para encontrar una vida mejor-respondió mecánicamente-_

_-sé que lo de tu madre ha sido muy duro para ti, déjame estar ahí contigo, ¿Qué te parece si hago una audición a Julliard? Sabes que mi padre jamás me lo negaría y menos si sabe que me voy a estudiar con… mi "mejor amiga"_

_-tú no sabes nada… y sabes ya me harté de ser "tu mejor amiga" _

_-eso jamás te había molestado… porque sabias que detrás de las paredes nada era una amistad ¿Qué sucede contigo Haruka? ¿Por qué no me explicas?_

_-lo tuyo y lo mío no es real ¿acaso creíste que podríamos ser felices algún día sin ser señaladas?-dijo rompiéndole el corazón-_

_-creí que eso jamás te importaría dijiste que al crecer lucharíamos juntas por lo nuestro y nos iríamos a un lugar distinto donde…-dijo llorando-_

_-¿Dónde que? Sabes que no existe ningún sitio así-_

_-podemos intentarlo a distancia, yo te esperaría hasta que terminaras de estudiar y volvieras, buscaría contigo el sitio indicado, nuestro paraíaso…-_

_-no pienso volver… y a distancia no te seré fiel… adiós-dijo soltando su mano-_

_-¿Qué hay de tus sueños?-le dijo deteniéndola-_

_-ahora lo único que quiero hacer es irme y… no me busques, no me llames, le debo respeto a mi padre…_

* * *

-debía dejarte Michiru perdóname, era muy joven y mi padre tenía todo su poder sobre mí, debía partirte el corazón para que renunciaras a mí de otra manera jamás hubieras logrado olvidarme, apuesto a que ahora estas a lado de alguien a quien tu padre aceptaría, no tienes idea de cuanto me dolió dejarte, aunque traté de disfrazarlo ese día al volver al hotel donde mi padre se hospedaba y me rentó una habitación, lloré como un bebé, porque te perdía, perdí tanto en Japón, perdí a mi madre, a ti, a mis amigos, a mis sueños, allá quedó Haruka Tenoh allá morí, aquí soy Haruka O' Donell, hija del magnate, sin nadie, pero con tanto-pensaba suspirando el humo del puro-

Seguía ahí sentada, seguía mirando la lluvia, aquel hombre al que le debía respeto y quien le había dicho que toleraría sus preferencias y el hecho de que se vistiera como un apuesto chico; pero no toleraría escándalos y tampoco que fuera portada de revistas, o que coronara artículos del New York Times estrenando pareja oficial, estaba sola, pero aquel hombre había muerto y ella había aprendido tantas cosas de él como el hecho de que quien se le acercara sería por interés, lo más puro y desinteresado en su vida había sido Michiru Kaioh, así que cuando salía en las noches de fiesta o a divertirse con una chica casual su única y primera regla era "sin compromiso"

La rubia sufría de insomnio había visitado a tantos terapeutas como había en su lista de recomendados, visitó psicólogos también, unos decían que se trataba de estrés, pero lo cierto es que a ella no le estresaba nada, otros que era frustración, entonces empezó a creer que quizá sí era eso, se sentía frustrada y ahogada, porque aunque su padre ya había muerto y ella aun así ya no tenía esa necesidad y deseo de sentirse libre pues él ya no estaba, se había enfrascado en esa vida y no pedía más, intentó llorar cuando ese hombre que le heredó su fortuna y sus negocios además de su carácter y convicción murió pero no pudo, porque comprendía que el significado de ser un O' Donell era no tener sentimientos y emociones, ella jamás había sido la persona más expresiva aun cuando no conocía a su padre repetía patrones propios de Richard O' Donell, humor, carácter y actitudes, pero cuando conoció a Michiru Kaioh, sólo esa chica logró sacar de ella innumerables sonrisas, y formas diferentes de actuar, mejoró a Haruka Tenoh y Haruka O' Donell al mismo tiempo.

Tomaba Diazepam o Clonazepam para concebir el sueño, y siempre que no podía dormir al día siguiente andaba ausente recordando siempre el mismo acontecimiento.

Aplastó el puro en el cenicero de cristal, miró a su alrededor su sobria y sofisticada oficina con alfombras finas y muebles refinados, se acercó al armario y sacó su abrigo negro de gabardina, lo vistió y después de unos segundos sonó su móvil que yacía sobre su escritorio al lado del frasco de Diazepam.

-¿hola? Habla Haruka

-_O' Donell soy Rei_

-hola Rei ¿Cómo estas?-dijo con su tono de voz seco de siempre- ¿Cómo está Hotaru?

Rei Hino, había sido su pareja a escondidas por dos años, pero todo se acabó cuando ésta empezó a desear hacer una familia, la rubia llegaba y dormía con ella, despertaba y se marchaba, entonces Rei empezó a pedirle que se quedara a desayunar, además de que llegara temprano para la cena, la rubia no sabía como procesar eso, además que se había encariñado mucho con la pequeña hija de Rei, Hotaru una niña de cuatro años a la que quería como si fuese de su sangre, el papá de Hotaru y ex esposo de Rei las había abandonado cuando la niña tenía un año, Haruka terminó con la relación pero quedaron en buenos términos más aun porque le gustaba visitar a la niña y la niña no paraba de llamarla "Haruka papá o papá Haruka", se visitaban y se hablaban la rubia pasaba navidad y año nuevo en su casa, viajaban en el cumpleaños de Hotaru o de Rei y en su cumpleaños Rei le prepara sus comidas favoritas.

-_estamos bien no te preocupes, sólo quiero pedirte un favor…_

-Si, dime

_-Mira tengo que ir urgentemente a Tokio y Hotaru está en casa de una de sus amigas, ¿puedes pasar por ella y llevarla a tu departamento?_

-claro no te preocupes pero…

_-¿Cuándo vuelvo?-_dijo Rei leyendo sus pensamientos-_vuelvo en una semana y no te preocupes sé que tienes responsabilidades así que una amiga que llegó hace un mes de Japón irá mañana por ella a las 10:30 am ¿te parece?_

-sí está bien pero oye… mañana es sábado Hotaru puede quedarse el fin de semana si quieres…

_-no te preocupes en verdad Haruka, mi amiga se quedará con Hotaru en mi departamento además es necesario que descanses ¿si?_

-bien, ten cuidado…

-_si, te llamo cuando esté en Tokio, cuídate… un abrazo_

-ok

Y después colgó, miró su reloj y salió de su oficina rumbo al ascensor, su Pontiac Solstice Coupe gris, esperaba por ella frente al edificio, pasó por recepción y dejó indicaciones, al salir se mojó un poco y después entró al auto y puso la calefacción.

Llegó a la colonia donde vivía la niña amiga de la pequeña Hotaru, todas las casas estilo tudor, bajó del auto y tocó el timbre, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra y piel de porcelana con pequeño short rosa y blusa blanca ajustada que todo se transparentaba.

-buenas noches vengo por Hotaru soy…

-¡Haruka Papá!-gritó Hotaru corriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras-

-mi princesa-dijo mientras la levantaba del suelo y la cargaba-

-buenas noches ¿usted es el padre de Hotaru?-preguntó la mujer-

-eh…

-¡sí!-exclamó la niña-

-yo soy la madre de la pequeña Daniel mi nombre es Helen McCarthy-dijo extendiendo la mano-

-Yo soy Haruka O' Donell, es un placer…

-pero ¿usted no estaba divorciado de Rei?

-eh…

-¡no!-dijo Hotaru mientras Haruka la cargaba-

-debemos irnos señora McCarthy-dijo extendiendo la mano-

-oh no, por favor no sea tan formal llámeme Helen solamente hace dos años soy viuda-dijo mirándola a los ojos-

-ah… bueno Helen ha sido todo un placer, hasta pronto

-el placer fue todo mio, vuelva cuando quiera…

Así subieron al auto y la rubia condujo a su Pent-house.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en el colegio princesa?

-muy bien… que bueno que viniste tú por mí

-Rei salió por unos días así que yo te cuidaré hoy y después una de sus amigas te cuidara ¿ok?

-pero yo quiero que tu…

-son ordenes de tu mamá y no la puedo contradecir, te prometo que cuando vuelva iremos donde tu quieras ¿está bien?-le preguntó mirándola por el retrovisor-

-está bien-dijo haciendo puchero cruzándose de brazos mirando hacia la ventana-

Llegaron al edificio y Haruka cargó a la niña hasta llegar al pent-house, cenaron comida china que encargó a domicilio y después vistió a la niña con su pijama le dio las buenas noches y salió de la habitación.

Se sentó en al silla al lado de su escritorio en su estudio, prendió un cigarro y recargó la cabeza en el cabecero del diván giratorio, después de unos momentos empezó a escuchar como Hotaru lloraba.

Salió de prisa de su estudio y fue a la habitación de la niña.

-¡papá! ¡Haruka papá!

-sshh… tranquila aquí estoy ya pasó, ya pasó- le decía abrazándola-sólo fue una pesadilla sólo eso, ya tranquila

-quédate hasta que me duerma ¿si? Por favor papá Haruka…

-por supuesto yo me quedo, no te preocupes no te pasará nada-le dijo limpiándole las lagrimas- tranquila

La abrazó y se quedó con ella después de un momento la niña se durmió, después de arroparla se levantó y como su sueño seguía ausente volvió a su estudio y se sentó de nuevo.

Algunas veces cuando sus sedantes y fármacos depresores del sistema nervioso central la inducían al sueño en la madrugada tenía pesadillas, siempre de lo mismo y con el mismo momento, ella dejando atrás a la chica que amaba y que nunca dejó de amar.

Cansada de darle tantas vueltas a la misma situación, a su pasado y a su presente y a lo que pudo haber hecho o que hubiera y pudiese haber dado, azotó su puño contra la mesa y aunque quiso tragarse las lagrimas éstas salieron, sacó una fotografía del ultimo cajón del escritorio, ahí estaba su musa, ante su reacción caminó a la cocina por un vaso de agua, colocó dos píldoras sobre su mano y junto con el agua las engulló.

-"pobre Hotaru, en realidad sé por lo que ha pasado, pesadillas, persiguen y aturden"

Fue a su habitación, tenía reguladores de luz así que los niveló y se tumbó en un sofá rojo que estaba al extremo de su habitación, se sacó los zapatos, la corbata y desabrochó los botones de las mangas de su camisa.

Sus miorrelajantes surtieron efecto en su cuerpo haciendo que sus músculos se relajaran y se sintiera ligera, pronto el sueño la tomó en sus brazos e Hipnos hizo el resto.

* * *

_Iba a bordo de una embarcación, estaban bajando las velas, ella iba escondida en la bodega, un mínimo sonido y la descubrirían, un sujeto la vio salir, sintió su corazón latir desesperado, logró escabullirse ilesa mientras corría despavorida cruzando la arena y las piedras de la playa en la noche para adentrarse en la selva semi tropical, corría sin parar, llevaba los pies descalzos, y vestía un pantalón pesquero, una playera a rayas y un chaleco gastado, su corazón latía sin control, y el frio recorría su columna por el miedo que la invadía; si esos sujetos la encontraban la harían caminar por la plancha, robarle a un pirata en su propio barco era peor que burlarse de él, no sabía por cuanto había corrido, cuando un aroma empezó a activar sus sentidos, un aroma profundo, un perfume hipnotizante; una atmosfera cálida se podía percibir cerca de ahí, y el sonido de los tambores en el aire; disminuyó su paso y volvió a ver atrás de ella, el camino era oscuro y no había señales de nadie._

_Caminó acercándose hurgando entre la maleza, asomó sus ojos por entre las hojas y ahí estaba toda una celebración de aldeanos, esas islas era únicamente de paso para los piratas, y estaba completamente segura de que jamás habían tenido contacto con esos nativos de ahí, los examinó a todos desde lo lejos notando que parecían todos muy felices y libres, una alegría que emanaba de su piel y fuego que parecía brotar de sus almas, los hombres se ocupaban de mantener el pedernal encendido y de la música y las mujeres muy bellas todas cooperaban con la comida y la bebida. Abrió grande sus ojos al ver como empezaban a bailar únicamente las mujeres, un baile sensual y provocativo, pensó que en Europa de donde ella venía la iglesia prohibiría eso._

_Todos animaban y bebían en unos vasos de madera una especie de aguamiel, comían y festejaban, no sabía que idioma hablarían, no tenía idea de que hacer, si se iba y regresaba por donde había llegado la someterían y si esos aldeanos la veían ¿Cómo reaccionarían ante la mirada analizadora de una extraña?_

_Se sentó al pie de un árbol, a pensar en todo lo que había hecho y vivido desde que tenía 12 años y sus padres la regalaron, desde entonces se había dedicado a viajar de puerto en puerto, robar y trabajar, ir de polizón, aventuras y desventuras que la habían marcado._

_La música sonaba con más ahínco, la rubia volvió a mirar y frente a ella pero a distancia estaba una joven de cabellos aguamarina, era lo más bello que había visto en su vida, como un regalo del cielo, que llegó justo en el mismo momento en que ella se sentía acorralada, sin salida, derrotada y que todo para ella terminaba, no le importó y atravesó la maleza comenzando a caminar por inercia hacia la bella dama, los demás la rodeaban dejando que ella se luciera con su movimiento cadencioso de caderas y ritmo de sus brazos al aire, una falda a estilo de enredadera cubría sus piernas y su torso era cubierto por un top de piel café; se acercó a ese ser angelical que justo en ese momento la extrajo de su infierno, la joven aguamarina se detuvo al ver a la rubia acercarse y le sonrió como si siempre la hubiese estado esperando, se acercó a la rubia y tomando su mano la invitó a bailar, fijando sus ojos azules y profundos en los verdes fríos y distantes que estaban justo en ese momento permitiéndole a la chica indagar, y entre el alboroto bailaban y poco a poco la rubia comenzó a sonreír ante la sonrisa amplia y perfecta de su pareja de baile, le parecía tonta la idea de que aquella chica le conociera pero es que era tan familiar, la calidez de su cuerpo, el aroma a coco de su cabello, lo terso de su piel, su mirada segura y a la vez confiando de ella, de una rubia visitante completamente extraña y de intenciones desconocidas para los aldeanos, sin embargo ella la recibió, para su sorpresa mientras bailaba la chica aló de su mano y con la otra se colgó de su cuello._

_-te estaba esperando…-le susurró-_

_-¿a mí?_

_-tardaste un poco más de lo que pensé_

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntó la rubia-_

_-esto apenas es el comienzo Haruka…-le susurró-_

_La rubia sonrió, estaba embelesada_

_-no recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre, necesito saber el tuyo…_

_-mi nombre es…_

* * *

Pero los sueños solo son sueños y Haruka despertó por el insistente sonar de la puerta, se frotó los ojos y una vez despierta se levantó de prisa para abrir si no despertarían a Hotaru, se fijó en la hora 10:30, debía ser la amiga de Rei que cuidaría de Hotaru, se acomodó la ropa con las manos y el cabello también después abrió la puerta…

-Michiru…-susurró incrédula, la miró de pies a cabeza era ella, vestía un abrigo café su cabello que caía en bucles, sus ojos zafiro, sus labios carmesí, su sonrisa perfecta, su mirada segura-eres tú…

La chica aguamarina vio a la rubia de frente sin responder, cambió un poco su gesto y la analizó, la rubia entontecida, sus cabellos rubios caían sobre su frente, así como hacía tantos años, llevaba una camisa una corbata, la miraba atónita de esa manera en que solía abrir los ojos, lo cierto es que estaba feliz de tenerla enfrente suyo, pero sentía temor de que la rubia ya no tuviera interés por ella, no la odiaba, ¿Cómo odiarla si sabia que todo había terminado contra su voluntad?

-di… dime algo por favor, ¿tu eres la amiga de Rei? ¿Vienes por Hotaru? Perdóname por favor, sé que el pasado es pasado, pero no puedo evitar pensarlo, yo sólo quiero pedirte que me perdones, si no quieres hacerlo pues no lo hagas, y yo… por favor sólo escucha que yo… no te he podido olvidar, seguro y me odias, pero… es más seguro que estás con alguien y yo te esté fastidiando y…

La chica comenzó a reír colocando su mano ligeramente, con delicadeza y elegancia sobre sus labios, luego aclaró su garganta disimuladamente, la miró detenidamente sólo ella sabía la felicidad que albergaba su pecho en ese momento después de tantos años y la rubia seguía poniéndose nerviosa al explicar y además no la había podido olvidar.

-bueno-comenzó- primero que nada buenos días creo que te desperté y sí, yo soy la amiga de Rei, vengo por Hotaru, el pasado es pasado y es mejor dejarlo donde está, no te preocupes te perdoné hace mucho.

-bueno…-dijo la rubia apenada rascándose la nuca- lo siento tienes razón, entonces…-dudó-pasa y en un momento saldrá Hotaru…

Fue entonces que le dio la espalda para entrar y ser seguida pero la chica le tomó la mano haciéndola quedar frente a ella.

-me pediste que te dijera algo, y te digo que tú nunca cambias porque nunca me dejas terminar de hablar…-dijo sonriendo con mucha paciencia-no tienes idea de cuanto te busqué, y lo que sea que haya pasado es pasado, eso que quede claro ¿de acuerdo?-dijo posando una mano en la mejilla de la rubia-

-descuida está bien-respondió asintiendo y bajando la cabeza-

En eso la chica la tomó desprevenida rodeando su cuello con sus manos para después posar suave y delicadamente sus labios sobre los de la rubia, en un beso nuevo que no removió heridas, al contrario despertó nuevas emociones, como de anhelo y otras de añoranza, ambas estrechándose con familiaridad y bienvenida, pero la rubia era un poco despistada, al cabo de unos segundos se separaron lentamente mirándose a los ojos con terneza la rubia la retenía contra su cuerpo rodeando sus caderas en un abrazo y la otra acariciando la mejilla de la rubia.

-entonces esto significa que… es que no sé cómo interpretarlo

La chica rió.

-en serio tú nunca cambias y significa que esto apenas es el comienzo Haruka…

La rubia sonrió al recordar el sueño y se unieron de nuevo en un beso.

**FIN**

**saludos a todos**

**atte. barn loren**


End file.
